A display device has become a common means of conveying information to one or more individuals. For example, visual and audio content may be presented to one or more users utilizing a display. Unfortunately, conventional methods for controlling content presentation have exhibited various limitations.
For example, a positioning of interactive means for controlling a display of content to one or more individuals (e.g., interface means, etc.) may not be adjustable according to a user's requirements. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.